Ordinary Day
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Songfic for Ron and Hermione. Very sweet!


Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
It's just a day, it's just an ordinary day Just trying to get by He's just a boy, just an ordinary boy But he was looking to the sky  
  
Hermione Granger sleepily turned the page in her homework agenda. " Arthimancy.... check. Care Of Magical Creatures... check. Herbology....check. Transfiguration.... check. Uggh, Potions.... check. Charms.... check. Astronomy... whoops!" She jumped up and hurried to the Astronomy Tower, passing Harry in the halls. " Oh hi.... Harry?!" She was shocked to see him and Ginny holding hands, staring at each other. They didn't even notice her and she shrugged. " Who knew?" she muttered. She slinked into the Tower and her heart stopped. Her childhood crush, Ron Weasley was staring at the sky, his arms crossed.  
  
As he asked if I would come along I started to realize That every day he finds what he's looking for Like a shooting star, he shines  
  
She squeaked and turned to go around but he had already heard her. " Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. She turned around and answered, " Yeah." She walked over to him and asked, " What are you doing here?" He scowled and said dully, " It's a free country, isn't it?" She giggled a little bit and sighed. " I meant, what are you doing HERE? As in, what's your purpose here?" He smiled a little and said, " Star gazing." She snorted and quickly covered her mouth. " What?" he asked defensively. " I'm trying to find a shooting star." She smiled and whispered, " I've already found one."  
  
And he said Take my hand Live while you can Don't you feel in dreams I ride in the palm of your hands?  
  
He looked at her and asked curiously, " Where?" She ignored his question and whispered, " I'm scared about Harry." Ron sighed and squeezed her hand. " Hey, we need to stop worrying! Let's take one step at a time." She smiled again and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and they broke apart a few minutes later and she mumbled, " That was very good advice." He shrugged and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words Though they did not feel like that For I felt something I had not felt before Those words I could not heal  
  
* sorry, Vanessa was a little hard to understand* He looked away and said hesitantly, " I have something to tell you." Her heart started pounding and she asked, " What?" He mumbled, " Ilikeyou." She strained to hear him. " What?" she asked. " I...like...you." She flushed and hit him playfully on the arm. " I like you too." He frowned. " No... the other way, Hermione." She gasped softly.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes Those visions were all mine And I know he's no stranger For I feel I've held him all time  
  
He looked away and a defeated look was on his face. " I'll just go," he muttered. He started towards the door but she stopped him and looked him straight in the eyes. She could see the love in his eyes and she whispered, " I like you the other way too."  
  
Please come with me See what I see Touch the stars for time will not flee Time will not flee Can't you see....  
  
They both leaned in closer and kissed each other's lips softly. His fingers gently became entangled in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute, they broke apart and he also could see the love in her eyes.  
  
Just a dream Just an ordinary dream As I wake in bed And the boy who had ordinary words was all in my head  
  
Hermione woke up in the library and groaned. It was all a dream! She started to get up but stopped quickly....  
  
And he asked if I would come along It all seemed so real But as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there with a deal  
  
Ron was standing besides her, grinning and holding a rose. She gasped and hugged him tightly. " I had this dream," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. " Me too! Did it involve us in the Astronomy Tower?" He blushed and nodded. She looked down at the table and slowly asked, " Where's my homework agenda?" He looked puzzled. " I dunno." She smiled and said, " I don't think it was a dream." He stared at her, bewildered. " But how?" She just simply smiled and said, " Some things cannot be explained. I guess this is one of them." He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back to the common room.  
  
The End!  
  
Ok, you all have to admit this was better than Open Your Eyes To Love. I thought it was romantic! 


End file.
